


Twinkle, Twinkle

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [8]
Category: CW Network RPF, WB RPS
Genre: Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trimming the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle, Twinkle

**Author's Note:**

> The 'eighth day of Christmas', and thanks to [](http://simplysonia.livejournal.com/profile)[**simplysonia**](http://simplysonia.livejournal.com/) for the prompt and person. This one is all for you, baby. :)

_**FIC: "Twinkle, Twinkle" - 1/1, G, DB, WB RPF**_  
Title: Twinkle, Twinkle  
Fandom: WB RPS  
Character(s): David Boreanaz  
Rating: G  
Summary: Trimming the tree.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Notes: The 'eighth day of Christmas', and thanks to [](http://simplysonia.livejournal.com/profile)[**simplysonia**](http://simplysonia.livejournal.com/) for the prompt and person. This one is all for you, baby. :)

  
  
The last ornament hangs on the tree, and David steps back to look at it. Jaden's shrieks of delight bring a smile to his face as he turns and scoops up his son. "All done!"

"Nope," shouts Jaden, wriggling in an effort to get free, but David merely turns him upside-down.

"No?" Feigning shock, David looks at the tree, then hoists Jaden up to peer at his face. "Ornaments, tinsel, lights...we got it all, sport."

"Nope, nope, nope," Jaden yells again, face turning red, shirt falling until his mouth and nose are covered. "You forgot the star!"

Giving the tree another look, while letting go of one ankle and pretending to drop Jaden, David fights to hide his smile. "So we did." Then he looks around. "Don't see it. Did you lose it?"

Kicking and squirming, Jaden turns his face up and gives his father a disgusted look. "Is in the box!"

"The box? What box?"

"That box!" One hand flails, managing to point in the right direction.

"This box?" David picks it up, peers inside. "Ah _ha_! There it is."

"Told you!" Small fists pummel David's thighs and knees. "Pummedown!"

"You asked for it..." That said, David lowers Jaden until he's just off the floor and lets go. He laughs at look he receives as Jaden picks himself up and grabs for the box.

"My job," he says, finally managing to snag the box. Pulling out the star, Jaden turns to face the tree.

"Bit short there, kiddo," David points out, and bites the inside of his cheek. "Can't reach the top."

"So pick me up," Jaden says, giving David a look. "Dork."

"Dork, am I? And you want me to pick you up?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad..."

Grumbling, not even trying to hide his grin, David picks Jaden up and carries him to the tree. There's a tense moment when the tree sways, but finally the star is in place. Feet back on the floor, Jaden puts his hands on his hips and studies the tree with the critical eye of a six year old.

"Perfect," he finally says, and nods.

"Glad to have your stamp of approval," David laughs, ruffling Jaden's hair before he can duck out of range. As he watches the twinkle of the Christmas lights reflected in his son's eyes, David can't remember Christmases before Jaden's birth. And he wonders what people with no children do at this time of year because, really, there's nothing like Christmas through a child's eyes.


End file.
